


Hope is the Thing With Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aughra shows Deet and Rian a vision of their future son, Jen.  Or alternatively,  Aughra hooks Deet and Rian up.





	Hope is the Thing With Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing Aughra! She's my spirit animal. On the other hand, if you see where I missed spelled her name please let me know. :[ Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think.

Aughra could admit that she held little understanding of Gelfling mating. Thra had birthed her, and in return, she lived her life for all its creations. Now, more than ever, she knew she had a debt owed to the Gelfling, one she would repay in hope. The robust merriment echoing made Aughra shift on her walking cane and tap her foot to the music. Hope was fragile and fleeting, but there still it was.

Aughra watched with particular interest as two Gelfling dance by her. Deet and Rian hadn't been apart since they had managed to conceal the Darkening into the Crystal of Truth. Rian had been steadfast in the recovery of the Grottan girl and Aughra had admired their journey.

A journey that had a particular ending and the reason she had joined the party. Thra had shown her a vision of the chosen one, a son that would be born from the union of a Grottan and Stonewood.

"Jen, wasn't it?" Aughra mumbled to herself as the music paused, and both Gelfling embraced while panting. Her old ears perked as she eavesdropped on the conversation with no guilt. She was Mother Aughra, after all.

"I thought you said that you're not much of a dancer?" Deet teased as she smiled. Rian chuckled and shrugged his shoulders deeply before answering her.

"I suppose if I have the right partner, I'm not all that bad." He said with a wink, and Deet seemed to flush at the action.

Aughra again could admit that she didn't understand Gelfling mating, but it seemed evident to her that those two were… What was that thing the Gelfling said? Flirting?

"Bah! What good does flirting do! You two need to get on with it!" Aughra called bluntly as she suddenly rose. All the Gelfling stopped to turn and look as she lumbered over to the pair.

"Oh, Mother Aughra! Hello." Deet greeted when they all met. The old crone nodded to her and then turned to Rian with a snort.

"You're the male. You're the one that's supposed to do the courting! Get on with it would, you? Hmmm? Hmmm?"

Rian's eyes grew as wide as Deet's own when Aughra's words hit him in the stomach. He let out a breath of air before opening and closing his mouth. Deet asked him if he was alright as Aughra huffed in frustration.

"I-I'm fine, Deet… It's just... Uhhh…." Rian managed as Aughra grew more impatient. She rocked on her toes and swung around dramatically before ordering Deet and Rian to follow.

"You two, follow me! Aughra has something to show you!"

Deet followed with a bounce of excitement in her step, and Rian followed with a hollowed out look on his face. He couldn't quite follow what Aughra had said, but it was enough to make him blanch. Gurjin clapped him on the shoulder when they passed him and Brea having a drink together. He leaned in close to Rian and whispered something just between them.

"She's right, mate. It's far past time you asked Deet out."

Rian swallowed the sudden guilt that rose in his throat. Guilt for moving passed Mira. Guilt for not moving on with Deet, it was an odd combination that made his stomach roll. Outside, in the quiet of the night, Mother Aughra turned to them and held out her hands.

"Dreamfast with Aughra. There is something you must see."

Deet and Rian turned to each other before nodding. Their hands reached for hers, and their eyes shut. A scene coming at first blurry in vision, but finally focusing on a little house in the Dark Wood.

Rian gasped at the revelation of the imagery. That was his home. The one he once shared with his mother.

"That's my childhood home and… And that's me? But now?" He questioned as the vision showed him walking with a lantern. This version of him hummed low while he stopped to look inside the window.

"Yes, Brave Rian, you and Gentle Deet are central to this tale. Now quiet! Will never finish, will we?" Aughra interjected at the disturbance.

Rian swallowed the lump in his throat as a feeling settled in his mind. Next to him, Deet made a soft noise as though she was as astonished as he was by the next part.

_In the vision, Rian had stepped inside the little house- warm and filled with the delicious smell of dinner. Deet, or her future self, stood in the center with a childling on her hip. A little boy with Rian's brown locks and Deet's kind eyes._

_"Welcome home, Daddy! How was your patrol?" Deet asked as Rian kissed both her and the baby. The little one cooed at the sight of his father and reached out for him. Rian smiled broadly as he took the small bundle into his arms._

_"Nothing to report, love. It was a quiet evening. Thank Thra." He sighed as he settled in the small dining table when Deet told him to sit down._

_"Good, I'm glad. The Garthim attacks are becoming increasingly frequent. We'll have to set out for the valley of the Mystics in a few days…" Deet started but stopped as she turned to face her husband. Their childling giggled animatedly as Rian blew raspberries on his stomach._

_There was a shift in Deet's body language before she finished speaking, and Rian looked up to her face._

_"Is it so selfish of me to pretend that the prophecy is about another childling? Because my heart aches just thinking about leaving him." Deet murmured as she stepped closer to her little family. A bowl of soup set down for Rian as she took the baby in her arms again. Her face buried in his hair as she sniffled._

_Rian stood to wrap his arms around them. His lips pressed to Deet's forehead before he answered._

_"If you're selfish, then so am I. Because I want to stay here, just like this. With you and our Jen." He reassured and held her close. Jen squirmed and fussed as his parents pinned him under their weight. Rian pulled back and ruffled his hair._

_"Sorry, son. If only you knew how special you are to us. To all of Gelfling."_

_"Our little savior." Deet chimed in before kissing her son's cheek. Jen chirped happily before Aughra's vision changed._

_It showed them the next morning, and a Garthim attacked. It showed them how they had no choice but to flee without Jen as a Mystic took him. Then small glances of him growing up and his journey with the Gelfling named Kira. Then shots of Jen healing the Crystal of Truth and the Skeksis and urRu. The two became one once more and then finally, another picture that stole Rian's breath._

_He and Deet stood inside what had once been the home of the Skekis. The Castle of the Crystal was no longer dark and demonic but filled with light. The young man he now knew as Jen stood before them both. Their faces a bit more wrinkled but filled with undeniable pride. Their arms outstretched as they embraced their son once more. Jen's voice echoed in the chamber as he questioned how this meeting had come to pass._

_"We managed to go into hiding, son. There aren't as many of us as there once was, but you're not alone as you thought." Rian answered as he motioned for the other Gelfling to come forward. Each, one by one, introduced themselves to him and Kira, their world growing with each new face._

_"Mother. Father." Jen murmured as he embraced them again. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as Deet reached to wipe them away._

_"What a handsome boy, you've grown to be my Jen." She sighed before kissing her son for the first time in nearly thirty trines._

And then, all at once, the images disappeared. Deet and Rian pulled away from the dreamfast panting, their cheeks painted with tears. They both opened their eyes to look at each other before turning to Aughra.

"Our son saves all Gelfling?" Deet asked softly. Her eyes burning with questions as she looked at Rian. She knew that she loved him but hadn't allowed herself to acknowledge it. Yet now, how could she deny it? It seemed like fate had its own plans.

"Yes, Gentle Deet. Jen will be Thra's hero, just as you've been ..." Aughra answered before turning to point her cane at Rian. "And you, get a move on! Gelfling childlings don't make themselves, you know!"

With that, Aughra took leave of them and wandered back to the party. Both Gelfling were left to flush and stare at each other as an awkward silence came between them. Rian felt his heart stopped when Deet moved closer to him; the feeling of two trines worth of loving her made his mouth go dry.

"So, um. Uh. Well." He said very inelegantly as he groped for the right words. Deet giggled for a moment before turning on an innocent smile.

"So, I guess you love me too?" She asked while rocking on her feet. Her ears turned back in embarrassment and eagerness. It felt like that moment they had locked eyes during the All-Maudra's funeral ceremony.

"Since the moment we met, Deet." Rian murmured in a hushed voice. He never felt more eager to kiss her than this moment. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please?" Deet answered with her own needy question. Their lips met, and they knew it was Thra that brought them together. The visions of their son passed through them again, and Deet spoke what they both felt.

"I can't wait to meet him even if we will have to say goodbye."

Rian couldn't help the smile that threatened split his face in two. The thundering of his heart and the feeling of Deet pressed against him made everything feel like joy.

"Me either, my sweet Deet." He said as he pressed another kiss to her lips. A smirk replaced the smile when a naughty thought crept into his thoughts. "But then again, I am looking forward to making him too."

Deet instantly began to laugh as they fell into each other. They laughed until their stomachs ached and then settled into each other's arms. The renewed hope in their hearts perched there and took root for what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
